Bonnie Bennett
|''Season One}} '''Bonnie Bennett' is the best friend of Elena Gilbert, close friend of Caroline Forbes, and also a very powerful witch. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Appearance & Personality Bonnie Bennett is well-known for her green eyes, coco brown skin, and beautifully long dark hair. Born and bred in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Bonnie is a charming and free-spirited eighteen-year old sorceress, who is considered very mature for her age. Despite her hatred of vampires, Bonnie is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to protect the good people of Mystic Falls. Season One As Bonnie Bennett began her junior year at Mystic Falls High School, she, along with every other girl in school, fell under the charm of Stefan Salvatore; a foreign exchange student from Italy. Bonnie also revealed to Elena that she is a descendant of the Salem sorcerers, and that she and her grandmother are supposedly witches. As Bonnie continues to joke about her preternatural powers, during the 'Back to School Party', Bonnie inexplicably reads Elena’s past. As Bonnie adjusts to her new life as a witch, she begins spending more and more time with her warm and loving grandmother, Sheila Bennett. However, it wasn’t until after the death of Sheila, until Bonnie began to take the subject seriously. After countless battles between Damon and Stefan, Sheila died after she reluctantly agreed to break Emily Bennett’s spell, and free the vampires trapped underneath Fell's Church. Lost in despair, Bonnie had temporarily left Mystic Falls. During her absence, Bonnie took her ancestor‘s Grimoire, in order to better herself in the arts of magic and witchcraft. Later during the season, Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls, with a newly distant relationship with Elena and Stefan. Finding Damon and Stefan responsible for Sheila’s death, Bonnie has since then, grown a bitter hatred towards vampires. Despite her animosity towards the undead, Bonnie’s friendship with Elena continued to stay afloat. Later that day, Bonnie is asked by Elena to remove a hex, placed on a Gilbert device, that would be used to harm the vampires during the Founder’s Day Parade. Although Bonnie agreed to help, it was later revealed that Bonnie had falsely removed the spell. However, as the vampires were taken captive, unbarring to lose Elena’s friendship, Bonnie cautiously decided to protect and save the Salvatore brothers from dying. 'Season Two' A concerned Bonnie arrives at the Mystic Falls General Hospital, worried about Caroline’s condition, after being involved in a fatal car crash. Later that afternoon, after convincing Damon into feeding Caroline his blood, Bonnie pays her respect to the Lockwood Family, after the tragic death of Tyler’s father, Richard Lockwood. During her presence, Bonnie comes into a violent confrontation with Katherine Pierce, Elena’s vampire ancestor. After being convinced by Stefan, Katherine releases Bonnie. The following day, as Bonnie makes preparations for the annual Carnival Fair, she is horrified to discover a newly undead Caroline. Later that week, during a Masquerade Ball, Bonnie comes into contact with another witch named Lucy, of whom is later revealed as Bonnie’s distant cousin. As Bonnie and Jeremy show romantic feelings towards one another, they are soon interrupted by a new student named Luka Martin, of whom is later revealed as a warlock. Excited to met another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka spend more and more time with one another, all the while educating each other about their magical powers. Later during the season, Bonnie discovers that Luka and his father, Jonas, are followers of an Original Vampire named Elijah, of whom they believe can help them kill Klaus. Untrusting of the Martin Witches, Bonnie cast a hypnosis spell upon Luka, where she gained vital information about their relationship with Elijah. Later, Bonnie and Jeremy also share their first kiss. As Bonnie and Jeremy begin to rekindle their affections for each other, they are interrupted once again by a furious Jonas Martin, who binds Bonnie’s powers, as punishment for bewitching Luka. Before his death, Jonas Martin returned Bonnie’s powers and also advised her how she can vanquish Klaus. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Damon takes them to the site where the witches were burned. Damon knew where it was because he had tried to save Emily. Inside the house Damon finds that he cannot move. His ring then stops working and he begins to burn. He tells Bonnie to help and she closes her eyes and starts muttering a spell. Bonnie tells him that she doesn't think that the witches like him being there. Stefan and Damon realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon because neither Isobel nor Katherine knew that Bonnie had her powers back and the power of the massacred witches. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In ''The Last Dance'', Bonnie is at the safe house with Elena, Stefan and Damon. Bonnie goes to the school decade dance with Jeremy. Jeremy confronts Bonnie again on why she wants to kill herself for Elena and they are overheard by Damon. Elena and Bonnie follow who they think is Alaric to help him. When Klaus leads them to an empty hallway Elena finally guesses who Alaric really is. When Bonnie notices that Klaus´s plan is to kill her, by provoking her into using too much energy she and Elena flee and bump into Damon. Damon tells Elena to find Stefan and then asks Bonnie if she is willing to do what has to be done to kill Klaus. When Stefan and Elena return they find Damon alone and Bonnie fighting with Klaus. After a few striking blows at Klaus Bonnie sinks to the ground and Stefan and Elena can´t find a pulse. Damon cuts in and tells them to leave and that he would take care of the body, since the sheriff shouldn't find out about it. He takes Bonnie to the house, where she had received her power and she wakes up there and Jeremy promises to stay there with her. At the Salvatore house Elena grieves the loss of Bonnie, when Damon tells her, that if they want a chance to win Klaus must believe Bonnie is dead. So he had planned everything with Bonnie. In The Sun Also Rises, Over at the old witches' house, Jeremy and Bonnie look through the Grimoires to find a way of stopping Elena becoming a vampire. Meanwhile, Elijah, Alaric and Stefan arrive to speak to Bonnie. Elijah explains that the sacrifice will happen in stages - the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then the doppelganger. He says that once Elena dies, the curse will be broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. However, this will also be when Klaus is weakest and Bonnie will be able to deliver him to the brink of death. Elijah says he will finish the job. Inside, Jeremy reveals that he thinks he's found a spell that might help and decides to ask Stefan to bring Jonathan Gilbert's journals for more information. Alaric appears and asks to speak to Jeremy alone. He explains that Jenna has been taken. Upstairs, Bonnie is willing to kill Klaus now to save Jenna, even though it would mean killing herself. However, Stefan refuses and explains that he has a plan - he will offer himself as the vampire instead. Later, Bonnie and John explain that they have a spell that could save Elena. John explains that in Jonathan Gilbert's time, a woman had a sick baby but bound her life force with the child's. When the child died, the mother's life flowed through her and restored the baby's life. John explains that he will not let Elena become the thing he spent his life protecting her against. Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. Bonnie then appears where the sacrifice is being held and throws Klaus across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. He picks up Elena and pulls the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan tells him to get Elena out of there and reveals he won't leave until Klaus is dead. Bonnie continues to cast the spell and as Klaus is weakened, Elijah approaches him. He starts to kill him, but Klaus croaks that he did not bury the family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Bonnie threatens to kill them both if Elijah doesn't slay Klaus, adding that she doesn't care if she dies. However, Elijah apologizes and dashes away before Bonnie could stop him. Bonnie later pays her respect to The Gilbert Family by attending John and Jenna's funeral. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan and Bonnie go to the witches' house and Bonnie explains that she will try to summon Emily. Emily ends up possessing her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus is key to the cure. Later, Alaric calls Jeremy, who is at the Gone With The Wind screening with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy admits that Elena went to see Damon and Alaric warns that he's in bad shape and the cops are after him. He advises Jeremy to get Elena somewhere safe if he finds her. Bonnie tells Jeremy to wait behind, but Jeremy refuses, saying that for once they can't stop him from getting involved. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is shocked and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realizes that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the witches' house and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. She says there will be consequences, and Alaric tells her to get them to shut up as Jeremy is just a kid. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out. Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Later, she calls Caroline, who informs Liz that Jeremy is alive. Jeremy returns home and searches on the internet for "back from the dead". Bonnie speaks to him on webcam and he admits that he feels weird, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. She jokes that he can thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". They say good night and Alaric appears, explaining that he's going to head off. However, seeing how Jeremy looks, he decides to stay the night. Jeremy thanks him for everything he has done. However, Alaric teases Jeremy by revealing that he overheard Bonnie's suggestion that he thank her "tomorrow and the next day and the next day". Season Three Bonnie only makes a small appearance in episode one of season 3. She is seen video chatting with her boyfriend Jeremy in the episode. In Disturbing Behavior Bonnie returns, showing up at Elena's doorstep after she spent the summer with her family. She described her father's side of the family as normal, making it very boring for her. As Elena cooks chili, her necklace burns her. Bonnie reaches out to touch it and it gives off a spark, making her draw back her hand. As Bonnie was about to use an identification spell to find out what magic effected the necklace, it started to levitate, and she stated "It has it's own magic". Jeremy and Bonnie later go through many of the Grimoires in her possession, in search of anything that resembles the necklace or other metals. Somehow, the Grimoires catch fire and she is forced to put it out with a spell. After Jeremy's encounter with Anna in the bathroom, he tells Bonnie that he's been seeing ghosts, right after he's been resurrected. Elena and Bonnie meet up at a café, where Elena requests the necklace back. Bonnie gives her the unfortunate news that she couldn't identify what happened, and tells her that Jeremy has been seeing ghosts. As she looks at the waitress, Elena disappears: revealing that she has been talking to Katherine and not Elena. Bonnie is placed under extreme stress in The Reckoning, where she must find a way for Klaus' hybrids to live, and not die or turn rabid. Matt and Bonnie figure they need Jeremy's help, as he can contact the dead. Because Jeremy is missing, Matt puts his life on the line to try and get help from his dead sister, Vicki. Bonnie rushes to save the drowning Matt, and he relays her the message, that the doppelganger must be dead for Klaus to create hybrids: an outright lie, as Elena's blood actually creates the hybrids. Jeremy and Bonnie later become a little estranged with each other in Smells Like Teen Spirit, as the appearance of ghosts increase the tension in their relationship. Bonnie is mad at Jeremy for not coming to her sooner with all of his information and worries about the fact that he keeps seeing Anna, even while they're having a conversation. Bonnie later finds Matt and asks him what he did to let Vicki through. She reverses the process with Matt's help, and Vicki vanishes. In Ghost World, Bonnie is confronted by Damon about him having been tortured by Mason Lockwood, who died in the previous season. She casts an unveiling spell, which reveals ghosts to everyone. The spell reveals her Grandmother sitting across from her. She learns that a witch from the other side has opened a doorway, as a result of Bonnie's bringing Jeremy back at the end of season 2. Sheila tells her, the necklace must be destroyed as it is giving the witch power. Bonnie is told by Caroline that Anna and Jeremy were caught kissing by Elena. Anna has had the necklace all along, but gives it to Jeremy who brings it to Bonnie. She tells him to leave after he tries to explain. At the end of this episode, Bonnie attempts to destroy the necklace, but it comes back unharmed. In Ordinary People Bonnie is seen helping Alaric understand the Viking script that they found in the cave underground the Lockwoods house. In Homecoming Bonnie stops Tyler from biting Damon. She uses Pain Infliction to incapacitate Tyler. In The New Deal she has a dream about Klaus' coffins. She went to the witch house and sees Klaus in one of the coffins with his mother's necklace. At the grill she meets Elena and she tells her about her latest dreams. Elena suggests that these might be visions about how Klaus can be killed. Bonnie plans to go to the Witch House and meets Stefan who tells her his plans. Later, Bonnie and Stefan go to one coffin, of which Bonnie dreamed about, and they notice that it won't open. Bonnie says it's closed with a spell. In Our Town Bonnie proceeds on opening the coffin, using different spells but they don't work. At school Elena tells her that Jeremy has been compelled by Damon to leave town and is shocked. Together with Elena and Matt she shows up at Caroline's house to surprise her with a birthday party. After Caroline states she will forever be 17 and is technally dead, they decide to make Caroline a funeral and they go to the cemetery. After Caroline goes with Tyler, Bonnie angry leaves after telling Elena she doesn't want Jeremy to leave town. Before he does so, she comes to say good bye to him. In The Ties That Bind Bonnie dre ams about the coffin and her mom. She thinks her mom, Abby Bennett can help her open that coffin and tells Elena where the coffins are so she can get her help in finding her mom. With the help of Damon, they find her. She finds out that her mom is raising a guy named Jamie and the reason why she left her. When Abby tells that because of locking Mickael away in the 90's, she's lost her magic, she believes her mom is unable to help her solve the problem. Later she hears a gunshot, following in her mom making Bonnie unconscious and giving her herbs that take away her magic temporary. It appears one of Klaus's hybrids compelled Jamie to kill himself if they don't tell the location of the coffins. With the help of Abby, Bonnie is still able to warn Damon on time to get one coffin out of the Witch House. Abby also tells her that if Bonnie wishes so, she'll try to get her magic back. Stefan orders her and Abby to open the be-spelled coffin, which was hidden by Damon in the Lockwood Cave. They were trying over an hour when Abby sort of gives up and Bonnie is angry enough to get her continuing again. Afterwards the fire of the candles raises and something has happened. Bonnie goes to tell Damon but was knocked out later, when Esther leaves the coffin. In All My Children, Bonnie and her mother team up with Esther, as they attempt to kill the Originals. Later, after the Originals discover their mother's plot, they attempt to stop the ritual by killing the Bennett witches. However, Damon interferes and turns Bonnie's mother into a vampire instead. |''Season Three}} 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. ''(Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires. *'''Herbs and Stones: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Relationships Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie the three have been friends since childhood , there friendship has over come many challenges and continue to do so though out the series each character has gone through a transformation that not only makes them grow as characters but also the friendship between the three Bonnie was the first to go through a change by realizing her witch heritage a secret she shared with Elena , Caroline transformation into a vampire which put a strain on her friendship with Bonnie but was later resolved and Elena discovering that she was a doppelganger. Caroline and Bonnie The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honing her witchcraft and Caroline becoming a vampire before They were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. after transferring into a vampire Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend over came her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. after the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend *Stefan and Bonnie *Damon and Bonnie *Matt and Bonnie *Jeremy and Bonnie *Luka and Bonnie *Bonnie and Elijah *Bonnie and Esther Gallery 0rw8pibezbx4iper.jpg 2x18-Beremy--jeremy-and-bonnie-20606975-500-347.jpg 3-bonnie-.jpg 0218bonnie_elena1.png 711534473_565915.gif Bonnie_and_Elena.jpg Bonnie_Bennett_-_The_Last_Dance.jpg Bonnie__stare.png Bonnie_.png bonnie-and-.jpg Bonnie-and-Damon-bonnie-bennett-23734676-2048-1365.jpg Bonnie-and-Elena-nina-dobrev-candice-accola-and-katerina-graham-25048234-500-250.jpg Bonnie-and-Elena-the-vampire-diaries-20677611-351-309.jpg Bonnie-Bennet-bonnie-bennet-23445698-500-359.jpg bonnie-bennet-pic.jpg BONNIE-BENNETT.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-and-Caroline-Forbes-bonnie-bennett-26580789-500-313.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-19782762-1024-768.jpg bonnie-bennett-style.jpg Bonnie-ok-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-bonnie-bennett-26076333-500-333.jpg bonnie-our-town.jpg c5cd6aqzulps5cdl.jpg elena_bonnie_caroline.jpg ElenaAndBonnie.jpg katerina-graham-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png normal_yt.jpg reckoning2.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-bonnie-bennett-cap-04.jpg tumblr_lde5s46oPD1qeuthfo1_500.png tumblr_lgftngiESo1qfrimto1_500.jpg elena-bonnie-vampire-diaries-480x320.jpg TheVampireDiariessseason3e12.jpg VD312b_11_16_11_0841b.jpg-04d533c1-t3.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x13-Bonnie-and-Abby-doing-spell.jpg Persia-White-As-Abby-Bennett-Bonnies-Mom-In-Vampire-Diaries-PHOTOS.jpg abby-bonnie-episode-315-vampire-diaries.jpg e9fc2a0469dc3f70cb154c239b8b64f4_answer_5_xlarge.jpeg 102biv.jpg 4_bonnie.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x11-by-the-light-of-the-moon-bonnie-bennett-cap.jpg tumblr_lssz4vKkyn1qfjadho1_500.png Vlcsnap-06565656.jpg 0001rrc.jpg 617px-Bonnie walks.png Bonnie and Stefan 102.jpg Bonnie and Stefan 203.jpg Bonnie and stefan 105.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-1x05-stefan-and-bonnie-10251047-1280-720.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-season-1-stefan-and-bonnie-14715326-500-400.jpg Stefan abd Bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Stefan saves bonnie.jpg Tumblr l39pkgiSRK1qar6tno1 500.png Vampdiaries111-4.jpg Bonnie-and-luka.jpg Battle-elijah-and-bonnie-27930449-1280-1007.jpg Bonnie-Elijah-2-elijah-and-bonnie-27052925-491-102.jpg Bonnie-Elijah-elijah-and-bonnie-27052847-480-300.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777676-1280-720.jpg Elonnie-elijah-and-bonnie-27052857-500-213.gif New-still-of-Bonnie-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-22109268-400-292.jpg The-Original-The-Witch-and-The-Hybrid-elijah-and-bonnie-27830811-2560-1600.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035861-500-219.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035864-500-500.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg -bonnie-jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-25930658-350-197.gif 02x08-.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 042.gif 2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-21555223-496-278.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif Battle-elijah-and-bonnie-27930449-1280-1007.jpg Bonnie-Elijah-2-elijah-and-bonnie-27052925-491-102.jpg Bonnie-Elijah-elijah-and-bonnie-27052847-480-300.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg 0001rrc.jpg Stefan abd Bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png BonniesavesMatt.jpg Matt-Bonnie-X-Y-matt-and-bonnie-26130006-1152-864.jpg Matt-Bonnie-matt-and-bonnie-26127144-500-200.gif Monnie-3x05-bonnie-bennett-matt-donavan-26067817-500-200.gif Normal 096 hospital.jpg Normal 103.jpg Normal 164 save.jpg Tumblr llmfbevCp31qcmptjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt3d5bTesd1qmzigmo1 500.gif Tumblr lt3fyhDf351qhrq6bo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt3vteNd5S1r4z8quo1 500.gif 101VampireDiaries 005.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-elena-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16342229-1905-1252.jpg CRYING WOLF .jpg Caroline-and-elena-picture.jpg Caroline.elena.bonnie.stefan.JPG Caroline and bonnie 1.png Normal 005 school.jpg Normal 008 bonnie.jpg Normal 015 xoxoxoxoxx.jpg Normal 055.jpg Normal 064 park.jpg Normal 112 xoxox.jpg Tumblr lg6131qbUV1qfjadho1 500.png Tumblr lgj07ipgka1qcbpz8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgzzh6CbO11qfjadho1 500.png Tumblr lhngx1UGB01qfjadho1 500.png Tumblr log0y3yL0g1qzngh6o1 500.png Tumblr lu919wVS6I1r1l4fio1 500.gif Tumblr lu93daqA2s1r1l4fio1 500.gif Tumblr m0gcpxDXGo1r15ykmo4 250.gif Tumblr m0kuwaq4Ed1rrs8vio1 500.jpg 017.jpg 206VampireDiaries0832.jpg B-C-s2-caroline-and-bonnie-20803176-500-583.jpg Best-of-friends-Bonnie-and-Caroline-bonnie-and-caroline-E2-99-A5-19835908-1280-1424.jpg Best-of-friends-Bonnie-and-Caroline-bonnie-and-caroline-E2-99-A5-19835909-1280-1424.jpg Bonniecaroline.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Normal 006 bonnie back.jpg Normal 035 school.jpg Normal 056.jpg Normal 108.jpg Normal 112.jpg Tumblr l9sl19r3Ic1qcy1kgo1 500.gif Tumblr lby8opHosp1qealwto1 400.gif Tumblr ldl5laDxt01qfrimto1 500.gif Tumblr ldycruHrcP1qfrimto1 500.jpg Tumblr li472hIWg01qbg4wbo1 500.png Tumblr ljryrmlpUA1qacbojo1 500.gif Tumblr lkple5YsRy1qj7hvgo1 500.gif tumblr_lu1rfvIxWR1r1oho4o1_r2_500.png 'Trivia' *Bonnie Bennett is the first witch to be seen in the series. *Bonnie Bennett's character is based off Bonnie McCullough from The Vampire Diaries Novels. *Bonnie Bennett is a witch and also a descendant of The Salem Witches. *Bonnie McCullough is a psychic and also a descendant of the Celtic Druids. *Bonnie Bennett's grandmother teaches her about their ancestry of witches. *Bonnie Bennett has interacted with almost all the main characters so far. *Bonnie McCullough's cousin teaches her about their ancestry of Druids. *Bonnie Bennett hates vampires,although Bonnie McCullough is fascinated by everything that involves death, especially vampires. *Bonnie McCullough is fascinated by everything that involves death, especially vampires. *Bonnie's Dreams are sometimes supernatural. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists